Khyber's Uprising
Episode 14 of Ben 10: New Generation. Ben,Gwen,Kevin, and Elena beat up Zombozo's Clown Minions. Zombozo used this time to run away but Ben, Gwen, and Elena chased him, leaving Kevin to beat up the Clown Minions. Zombozo defeats Gwen and Elena. So Ben transformed from Jetray to Astrodactyl. He whipped Zombozo's legs and Zombozo couldn't walk away anymore. After Kevin defeated the Clown Minions, he now tied up Zombozo's hands. But, Charmcaster's Rock Monsters and Vulkanus' Pickaxe Aliens attacked them. Ben and Kevin destroyed the Rock Monsters. Ben used Cannonbolt and Kevin absorbed metal then they started hammering and smashing the monsters. Later, seeing they couldn't defeat the Rock Monsters as they kept recreating themselves, Ben transformed into Ultimate Cannonbolt and Kevin absorbed Taydenite. Now, they are able to defeat the Rock Monsters. Gwen and Elena fought the Pickaxe Aliens. Gwen,using her mana powers and Elena using hand-to-hand combat, fought the Pickaxe Aliens. After that fight, Vulkanus and Charmcaster came. Now, Ben and Kevin faced Vulkanus while Gwen and Elena faced Charmcaster. Later, after defeating them, the two villains retreated. "Wait! How about me? Free me here! I'm still one of us!" Zombozo said. "Aren't we gonna free him?" Vulkanus asked Charmcaster. "Of course not!He's just a dumb clown that ticks us off! Do you want to get ticked off?" Charmcaster said. "But he's our boss" Vulkanus responded. "Well, for your information I have no boss" Charmcaster said. Now, the four heroes sent Zombozo to the policemen. The next day, the four heroes are at Mr. Smoothy hanging out. Meanwhile, in Dr. Psychobos' hideout, he told Khyber,Zed,Malware,Liam,Bubble Helmet,and Fistina that they must infiltrate the Plumber Headquarters and steal the Power Core Insulator to prevent his Metal Psycho-Monster from grabbing energy from their hideout by putting it into its titanium-carbide heart and improve its resistance so it can withstand the hotness or coldness of an area. Now, the seven villains followed his order. The scene moves to the seven villains breaching and hacking the Plumbers' Security System. They later reached the high-security room where the Power Core Insulator. But, no one can escape the red alert signal. Now, they fought the Plumbers,Magisters Korwak,Armandile,Necrolix,Hulka,Pyke,and Patelliday. They defeated all of them as well as the Magisters,Max,and Rook.Now, they ran away with the Power Core Insulator. Rook sent a distress call to Ben,Gwen,Kevin,and Elena that Khyber,Khyber's Pet,Malware,Liam,Bubble Helmet,and Fistina infiltrated the Plumber Headquarters and stole the Power Core Insulator.Now,the heroes rode the car and went to the Plumber Headquarters.Now,Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Elena,and Rook rode the Rustbucket III to chase the starfighter of the villains. Malware:Khyber!The heroes are chasing us! Khyber:Don't worry.(Khyber launches a back missile from his starfighter) Kevin:Oh no! (sees the missile) Kevin dodged it then the missile hit the jet. The jet crash landed. Then, plumbers came to fix the jet. Gwen: Ben, give us something to ride on. Heavy and flying. Ben transformed into Flyguy, a combination of Humungousaur and Astrodactyl. Ben: New alien! I think I'll call it Flyguy. Ride on! Now, Gwen, Kevin, and Elena rode on Flyguy's back. Then, they chased Khyber's starfighter. They both reached Psychobos' hideout at the right time. The heroes and villains went inside. When the heroes saw Dr. Psychobos putting the insulator at the Metal Psycho-Monster... Gwen: Don't be a fool! It's 10 times more powerful than the Sub-energy! Dr. Psychobos: I'm not a fool! I'm a genius Then, the Metal Psycho-Monster are targeted at the heroes. The giant robot was taken down by Benmummy. But, the robot rose up and defeated Ben. Gwen shot mana blasts and Kevin absorbed it. But,they were also taken down.Then, Ben transformed into Swampfire and shot fire at the robot. When he saw it undamaged, he turned into Ultimate Swampfire (US). He shot seven fires and it burned. Now, Khyber's Pet transformed into Buglizard. But, Armordrillo defeats it. Then, Gwen and Kevin taken down Khyber,Malware,Liam,Bubble Helmet,and Fistina. After that, Ben transformed into Arcticguana and froze Dr. Psychobos.Now, the villains are sent into the plumbers' custody. Characters:Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Elena,Rook,Plumbers,Magisters,Max Villains:Zombozo,Clown Minions,Charmcaster,Rock Monsters,Vulkanus,Pickaxe Aliens,Khyber,Zed,Malware,Liam,Bubble Helmet,Fistina,Dr. Psychobos,Metal Psycho-Monster Category:Episodes